unofficial_orthoxia_alphafandomcom-20200214-history
Topic:Goblin Inventor
Info Goblin Inventor is the first boss you will encounter in this game and also the weakest. The damage the boss deals is currently unknown due to the fact that all of his attacks always instantly kill any player. This boss has a total of three moves, which repeat randomly. The Goblin Inventor currently Common to Uncommon rarity items. Strategy This boss has three moves, two of which target all players, but all three can inflict damage to multiple players. 1st Move: Goblin Inventor sets a marker at every player's current location on the arena. An electrical field emerges from that marker, damaging anyone that did not step off the marker. Any marker is capable of damaging you, regardless of whether it was placed on your or someone's elses location. 2nd Move: Goblin Inventor points a marker at the player standing closest to him and then proceeds to fire a beam at that player. (This attack currently does no damage, so dodging it is pointless.) 3rd Move: Goblin Inventor surrounds himself with a huge marker which completely covers the middle of the arena. A huge electrical field proceeds to emerge from that field, damaging anyone that did not step off of it in time. This move can be dodged if you roll when the skill area turns red. Strategies - Ranged (Mages and archers): Constantly move during the first attack not to get caught in it and chip his health at the same time by using your attacks. Repeat this during his 2nd move, though this time start getting some distance between you and the boss. Regarding the 3rd move, simply fire either arcane arrow, fireball or normal arrows from a safe distance. - Melee (1H swords, 2H swords, daggers): Same as ranged though not entirely, you have two options to choose from during his first attack. If you wish to play it safe, lure out his first attack away from him so that you may safely chip his health. A riskier yet more rewarding strategy is to simply roll away from the incoming attack while constantly being near the boss. Since you needn't travel long distance to get to him you will be able to inflict more damage. During his 2nd attack, simply roll away from the beam and continue damaging him. Be aware of who the beam is targetting if there are multiple melee users as to not accidentally run into that beam. His 3rd attack forces you to back away, meaning there is no way for you to avoid it and succesfully damage him. Instead, you can try to get as many hits on him as possible before he activates it. With a greatsword, it's possible to hit the boss a total of 9 times before he repeats his attack cycle. If you happen to have fireball, you can damage him from a safe distance during his 3rd attack. Trivia: - This boss is the only boss appart from the second one that still has the orange and red markers that make the players see where and when will it attack. This was on all of the mobs, even goblins, before an update. Now its hidden and players cant see it. - There was a glitch you can do where you simply dodge (using Q) in the red marker and it will make you survive the attack. However this was removed in the latest patch.